Keep it between us
by FFraspberry
Summary: Alejandro met a girl who recently broke up with her boyfriend and fell madly in love with her. But what will happen when he discover something about her he shouldn't know...


I watched as my dad instructed one of his agents to catch some criminal or whatever. It's always the same: my dad send a agent, the agent complete his/her mission and become kind of a city's "hero". Living in Gig Harbor, WA and being son of a single man who spends his life sending agents to lots of countries isn't easy.

"Alejandro, come here boy" my dad called, "I need to talk to Agent Smith. I'll send him to catch the mall's owner. Can you take care of the cameras please? You know, if any other criminal do something bad?" he asked me, "Sure", I answerd. I looked at the cameras. A brazillian maid, a australlian doctor, a russian librerian. My dad is suspecting that the supermarket owner is a criminal. I sinceraly think it is ridiculous.

My dad came back and I decided to go to a walk.

I walked into a ice cream store and then I saw her: she have beautiful raven hair that falls to her delicate face, gray beautiful but fierce eyes and very white skin. She seems to be my age. I need to talk to her, she is just the most perfect girl I've ever seen. I never felt this way before. I walked towards her.

"How can such a beautiful chica like you stay here alone?" I said smirking at her and turning on my flirt mode. But, unexpectedlly, she just rolled her eyes, "I'm waiting my boyfriend, so get out of here" she said coldly. A girl never treated me this way. And the thought of she having a boyfriend... Make me feel kinda jealous, I never knew what is like to feel jealous until now. I know it's strange, I met her not even 10 minutes ago...But this girl have something different, I'm feeling something I... Never felt before.

"So, what you're waiting for?" she said annoyed. I got lost in my thoughts. "Heather, who the hell is this guy?!" yelled a tall tan blue eyed boy. He is probably my age and looks and walks like that Abercrombie models the girls love (some girls already thought I was one of them, but I'm way better than them). I think it's pretty clear he's her (Heather's) boyfriend.

"C'mon Justin, I don't even"

"Oh, you know what?" he cut her "It's over! And I was cheating on you with Courtney, anyways!" he yelled. Justin stormed out of the ice cream shop.

Heather but her hands in her face. She was mumbling things like 'I knew he was cheating' or 'Why I dated him'. I put one hand in her shoulder "Heather... I'm sorry. I didn't knew it would end up like this" I told her. "Whatever. I knew he was cheating on me, but I didn't knew he was cheating on me with my best friend's ex" It means her best friend is "My best friend is a boy, I know the previous sentence sounded strange" she smiled a little. "You look beautiful when you smile" I said honestly. She smiled at me. We looked in each other's eyes and suddenly we both started leaning in. Our lips were about to touch when her phone rang. She backed away and grabbed her phone "Who's that?" she asked "Dad? What happened? Okay, I'm going home" she said hunging up the phone. "I need to get going" she said. Heather took a pen out of her pocket, grabbed my arm and wrote her phone number in it. I grinned. "Call me... I still don't know your name" she said "Alejandro. Alejandro Burromuerto" I smirked.

She stand up walking towards the door. I need to do this now. I won't forgive myself if I don't do this. I followed her outside the cafeteria "Heather, wait!" I called. She looked my way. I ran towards her and kissed her. After some minutes, she pulled away "I better get going. My dad hates to wait" she said "Don't forget to call me" she said smiling. I was with a lovestruck expression in my face. She entered in her car and drove away.

I walked back home, feeling happier than ever. I entered in my dad's lab, he wasn't there. Suddenly, I heard Heather's voice. At first, I thought it was something in my head, but then I looked at my dad's cameras and she was really there. She was calling her dad, who I quickly recognized: Heather's dad is Ronald Hudson, a criminal who pretends to be a normal pharmacist. He is my dad's worse enemy!

Well, that's it. I have my dad's worse enemy's daughter phone written in my arm, I kissed her and... I'm madly in love with her.


End file.
